Omitsumi
by Japiera
Summary: Les llamaban Omi y Tsumi a sus espaldas. Para Omi, la opinión de Wakatoshi lo era #Todo; mientras para Tsumi, mejor no meter a Samu en esto. Pero se metió, y quedó la #Grande [Atención: spoilers del manga]


**#Omitsumi**

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

**Advertencia**: time skip / spoiler alert

* * *

Les llamaban Omi y Tsumi a sus espaldas. Delante de ellos, al primero casi todos le trataban por apellido, Sakusa, pero cada vez eran más los valientes que se atrevían por el «Omi-san», incluso el «Omi-kun». El segundo, por otra parte, recibía motes distintos cada semana a causa del cero respeto que inspiraba. El más usado no es «Tsumi», sino «Tsumu», que degeneraba rápido a «Tsum-Tsum». Sin embargo, si se trataba de ellos dos, eran Omi y Tsumi, porque resultaba imposible pensar en uno sin que llegase la imagen del otro.

El primero que llamó «Omi» a Sakusa fue el propio Tsumi, o sea, Miya Atsumu. Se podría decir que él lo inició todo.

Fue porque Bokuto llevaba la delantera en eso de poner sobrenombres dentro del equipo, y Tsumi estaba harto de Bokuto acaparando protagonismo. Hasta entonces Tsumi siempre había sido el protagonista, pero se graduó de prepa y su gemelo malvado decidió dejar el vóleibol para dedicarse a engordar a la gente a base de bolas de carbohidratos.

—¡El gemelo malvado eres tú, que vas creando dramas dónde no los hay! —le gritaba Miya Osamu, aka Samu, el gemelo bueno.

—¡TÚ ERES EL MALVADO! ¡DEJA YA DE VENDER CARBOHIDRATOS!

Y rodaban por el suelo lanzándose bolas de arroz.

Es menester aclarar que Bokuto no sabía que Tsumi competía contra él. Tsumi competía solo, por iniciativa propia, y no hacía más que perder.

. . . .

Tras ser elegido MVP de la liga universitaria, Sakusa fue reclutado por los MSBY. Se integraría al plantel una vez terminara sus estudios, y sería el único de los MSBY con un título profesional. También sería el único con toallitas de cloro gel en los bolsillos, porque no se fiaba de la sanidad del polideportivo. Decían que estaba chiflado de la cabeza.

Cuando Bokuto supo que se les uniría Sakusa, dio brincos por todo el gimnasio de la emoción que le producía. Dijo que entre él y Sakusa habían quedado cuentas pendientes desde preparatoria. Dijo que Sakusa era un tipo de lo más divertido. Por último, dijo que se alegraba mucho.

No había motivos para crear un drama de ello, aun así, Atsumu lo hizo: aseguró que tenía más cuentas pendientes con Sakusa que las que podría tener Bokuto. Dijo que Sakusa era no era tan divertido como todos creían. Por último, aseguró que él y Sakusa serían la nueva dupla alegría de los MSBY.

Lo dijo porque estaba desesperado. Todo el asunto de Hinata lo tenía trastocado.

. . . .

Unas semanas atrás, Hinata se había unido a la nómina de los MSBY. Aunque casi nadie lo conocía, decían que prometía. Tsumi sí lo conocía, de los tiempos de voleibol de preparatoria, y desde entonces que Hinata prometía.

Era un chiquillo no muy alto, prácticamente una miniatura. De brillante cabello naranja y espectacular bronceado, venía llegando de una larga estadía en Brasil, donde era conocido como Ninja Shoyo.

Bokuto, que le sacaba unos veinte centímetros a la miniatura, alardeó de lo mucho que conocía a Hinata desde preparatoria. Se adjudicó el título de «mentor» que el joven Hinata no desmintió, y en cosa de minutos se volvieron en los rostros del MSBY.

Decían los demás: son demasiado radiantes juntos. Son la alegría del plantel. Y desde entonces se volvieron en los favoritos de todos. Los querían, los idolatraban, era imposible llevarse mal con ese par dinamita.

Salvo Atsumu. Le había sentado pésimo no ser considerado parte de la alegría del plantel. El par dinamita bien podía ser el trío dinamita, pero todos parecían obviarlo. Y le sentaba aún peor la desconocida feroz de Hinata, quien de tanto Bokuto se olvidaba de que existía Atsumu. Bien sea, quizá Atsumu no fue mentor de Hinata, quizá no le sacaba veinte centímetros, sino que unos míseros diez, pero habían hablado un par de veces, también se habían enfrentado a partidos en preparatoria, y para Tsumi eso era equivalente a «conocerse de toda la vida».

Le dolió que Hinata se llevara mejor con ese fenómeno de Bokuto, y le dolió todavía más que Hinata no recordase aquella promesa que Tsumi le hiciera hace tantos años. Estaba seguro de que Hinata ingresó al MSBY debido a él, pero resultaba que fue por el canalla de Bokuto.

—¿Me prometiste algo? —quiso saber la miniatura, demasiado transparente como para esconder segundas intenciones.

Tsumi lo negó todo. Estaba al borde del colapso.

. . . .

Una vez se dio a conocer que Sakusa se uniría a los MSBY, Bokuto, siempre Bokuto, alardeó de los años de rivalidad entre ambos, pero Tsumi, que todavía cargaba con todo lo de Hinata, no iba a permitir a Bokuto nuevamente salirse con la suya.

Tsumi también conocía a Sakusa desde preparatoria, y bien que lo conocía. No solo eran conocidos de los campeonatos nacionales, sino además de los campamentos de entrenamiento juveniles.

¿A cuántos campamentos de entrenamiento habían invitado a Bokuto en su juventud? Sí, así es ¡a ninguno! A ver cabrón, cómete esa. ¿Quién tiene más historia con Omi? Dilo Bokuto, solo dilo: ¡soy yo, Miya Atsumu!

—¡El que tiene una verdadera rivalidad y una verdadera historia con Omi-kun soy yo!

E iba agregar lo de «cabrón, cómete esa», porque había estado ensayando el discurso en su cabeza, pero Bokuto lo interrumpió antes, con sus ojos locos desorbitados y poniendo el grito en el mismísimo cielo:

—¿LE LLAMAS «OMI-KUN»?

—Le llamo como quiero —inventó, decidido a también ser el nuevo pone-apodos de los MSBY—. Omi, Omi-Omi, así de cercanos somos.

—DIJISTE QUE ERAN RIVALES.

—¡Sí! ¡Amigos y rivales! Amigos fuera de cancha, rivales dentro de ella.

—PERO AHORA ESTARÁN EN EL MISMO EQUIPO. NO PUEDES SER RIVAL DE TUS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO.

—¡Por qué solo hablas en mayúsculas! ¡Siempre! ¡Solo hablas en mayúsculas!

El capitán, que ya iba conociendo cómo de mentiroso podía ser Tsumi, le preguntó realmente qué tanto conocía a _Omi_, poniendo mucho énfasis en el apodo.

—Porque estoy seguro de que, si _Omi_ tenía un amigo y rival de la preparatoria, ese era Ushiwaka. Todos vimos cómo se llevaron en el _Kurowashiki_. Ushiwaka mismo lo admitió en una entrevista.

Atsumu se quedó callado un momento. Se olvidaba de esa otra bestia llamada Ushiwaka.

. . . .

Lo increíblemente literal que era Ushiwaka hacía que nadie se perdiera nunca una de sus entrevistas. Tampoco nadie se perdía su Twitter. Entre otras cosas notables, tenía una cruzada con regresar a un tal Oikawa Tooru al japón. No le gustaba Argentina. Argentina estaba plagada de chetos y boludos.

En Twitter #ComeBackOikawa era uno de sus temas favoritos. Después le seguía el #SakusaEligeVoleibol, cruzada que llevó a cabo a fin de sacar a Sakusa del voleibol universitario y convencerlo de dedicarse al deporte de elite #ComoUnPro. Que había demasiados profesionales con cartón universitario, pero no tantos buenos voleibolistas.

. . . .

Tsumi no iba perder una nueva batalla, contra Bokuto o cualquiera. Él conocía a Sakusa mucho más de lo que Bokuto o Ushiwaka declaraban. Porque habían ido a campamentos juntos y eso era suficiente.

No solo habían jugado juntos, también había compartido duchas juntos, e incluso habían desayunado juntos. Eran íntimos. Los campamentos volvían íntimos a las personas.

Tsumi no se dio cuenta cómo podían malinterpretarse sus declaraciones y todos quienes lo escucharon, lo malinterpretaron de la única manera en que podía malinterpretarse. Omi y Tsumi habían compartido duchas, desayunos, y eran íntimos. Más claro agua. Eran Omi y Tsumi. Omitsumi.

El capitán del equipo decidió hablarlo con el DT personalmente. Que si bien Sakusa parecía ser brillante y todo, podían surgir problemas con Tsumi.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? —quiso saber el DT.

—Ya sabe, _esos_ problemas. Problemas de parejas.

—¡No me digas!

—Tal parece que fueron _muy cercanos_ un tiempo atrás, y todo indica que Tsum-Tsum no ha dejado de todo _atrás_ esos días.

—¿Sakusa y Miya? ¿Pero estás seguro?

—Pregúntele a cualquiera. Usted no lo vio como hablaba de Sakusa. De verdad, a cualquiera. Más que «amigos y rivales», son «amantes y rivales».

El DT lo consultó con Bokuto, demasiado puro para mentir.

—ENTRENADOR, ¡ERAN ÍNTIMOS! SON OMITSUMI.

Luego lo consultó con Hinata, demasiado transparente para ocultar algo.

—Parece que cuando compartes una ducha, compartes desayunos. Esto me ha hecho abrir mucho los ojos. Yo no sabía nada.

Mas claro, agua purificada.

Era un problema no menor. Los contratos ya estaban firmados, de todas maneras, el DT lo consultó con el cuerpo legal. El departamento de recursos humanos señaló que, al no haber una diferencia jerárquica entre los involucrados, no era necesario extender ningún formulario de régimen de relación, pero que lo mejor en tales casos eran las terapias de parejas.

El DT y el cuerpo legal decidieron que observarían primero cómo se desarrollaba la relación entre ambos, y luego derivarían sesiones a terapeutas del corazón, de hacer falta.

. . . .

Sakusa se sentía muy nervioso aquel primer día. Hacía cuatro años, le aseguró a todo el mundo que lo suyo no era el vóleibol. Se lo dijo a su madre, a su padre. Prometió sacar una carrera universitaria, conseguir un título, y emplearse en un trabajo bien remunerado, tal de acceder a un buen seguro médico. Sakusa repitió muchas veces que solo practicaba vóleibol para mantenerse saludable, esperando hacerse a la idea. También se repitió muchas veces que periodismo estaba bien remunerado y que accedería al mejor seguro de salud: no le pedía más a la vida.

Komori le aconsejó que no siguiera engañándose.

Wakatoshi lo fastidió toda la carrera con que había tomado la decisión incorrecta, que el #PeriodismoNoEsReduitable y que #SakusaEligeVoleibol, por un bien nacional.

—¡Muérete con tus _hashtags_! —le gritaba a la pantalla del computador. No era posible que Wakatoshi, con su brutalidad y todo, tuviese tantos seguidores.

. . . .

No era que odiase los _hashtags_ de Wakatoshi, el problema es que estaba en lo cierto.

Estudiar le estaba costando su salud, empezó a enfermar más a menudo, por muchas vacunas y cubrebocas con lo que se protegiera. Empezó a perder el cabello también, le aumentó la miopía. Le deprimía estudiar, pensar en sus años venideros, atrapado en las paredes de un cubículo, cultivando microbios. Le deprimía aún más las tasas de desempleo de los egresados de periodismo. Pero, por sobre todo, le deprimía los bajos salarios de los periodistas, con los que difícilmente podría acceder al seguro de salud que necesitaba.

#SakusaEligeVoleibol empezó a atormentarlo día y noche. Tras un colapso nervioso, admitió a su madre que no podía cumplir sus expectativas, que se estaba muriendo. Que el cabello se le caía a mechones, que apenas veía. Era cierto: se moría.

Como tenía el cabello prácticamente igual, y en realidad no necesitaba gafas porque todo era mental, sus padres accedieron a que siguiera con el vóleibol como su verdadera carrera, o de verdad se moriría.

Y ahí estaba Sakusa, eligiendo el vóleibol, con un seguro médico que le ponía precio a sus huesos, su buzo impecable, el cubrebocas y un bolso deportivo colgando de un hombro, de pie frente al polideportivo que sería su hogar.

Su mayor miedo: descubrir que los vestidores eran insalubres.

Su segundo miedo: Bokuto y Miya Atsumu.

. . . .

Para contrarrestar su primer miedo, llevaba de contrabando unas toallitas de cloro gel. Las amaba.

Para el segundo miedo, llevaba consigo una brutal y cruel franqueza como escudo de defensa.

Conocía a Bokuto de los _playoffs_ de prefecturas y su estupidez le producía jaquecas.

Conocía a Miya Atsumu de las concentraciones juveniles, y era un condenado imbécil.

Al pequeño Hinata venido de Brasil lo había visto varias veces rondando por los nacionales de preparatoria, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de enfrentarse. No tenía nada contra él, pero Wakatoshi le guardaba #Respeto, y proviniendo de Wakatoshi, parecían palabras mayores.

También estudió al capitán Meian, a Thomas y a Oliver, al líbero Inunaki. Eran todos jugadores fuertes y musculosos, ninguno parecía ser ni Bokuto ni Atsumu. Aunque tampoco parecían ser Hinata. Sakusa solo esperaba no acabar odiándolos a todos, por su estabilidad mental.

—Pero a ti te gusta odiar a las personas —le había recordado Komori la noche antes, en una plática por webcam—. Mientras más odias, eres más feliz. Disfrutas siendo el incordio del año.

Sakusa buscó una segunda opinión en Wakatoshi, y no se sorprendió cuando Wakatoshi dijo que no lo veía en los MSBY. #SakusaEligeBien, con los #AdlersRocks. Que ellos tenían a Romero, y si elegir a Romero no era elegir bien, entonces no sabía qué lo sería. #SakusaEligeRomero y punto en boca.

Bien sea, también odiaba a Wakatoshi. La próxima vez que se vieran, se encargaría de derrotarlo. De obligarlo a tragarse sus putos _hashtags_.

. . . .

El asunto fue que el vestuario parecía limpio, de todas maneras, no se deshizo de los pañuelos clorados. Y que Bokuto seguía produciéndole jaquecas y que Atsumu era un imbécil supremo. Un perfecto I.M.B.E.C.I.L.

—No es solo que me busque competencia en todo, pues como siempre le ganó en realidad a mi qué. Es que me ha llamado «Omi», así sin más, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿A mí? Odio los apodos. Se cree mi rival y mi mejor amigo y me llama Omi-kun en frente de todos. No sé qué he hecho para merecer esta desgracia.

—Romero-san no te habría puesto apodos.

—No hables por Romero-san, Wakatoshi.

—Romero-san te estaría llamando Kiyoomi-kun y revolvería tu cabellera.

—No quiero que Romero-san me revuelva la cabellera… supongo… no, claro que no.

—Pero es Romero-san. Por supuesto que quieres que te revuelva la cabellera.

Era su culpa por contarle a Wakatoshi de sus dramas. Tenía muy pocos amigos y le gustaba que fuera así. No necesitaba a Miya Atsumu en su lista. Miya Atsumu era parte de su otra lista, la kilométrica lista de enemigos, que la encabezaba el propio Wakatoshi-kun. Así es, Wakatoshi formaba parte de sus dos listas.

. . . .

Las cosas entre Atsumu y Sakusa no fueron a mejor cuando Sakusa se enteró de todo lo que había dicho Atsumu. Eso de que habían compartido duchas juntos, desayunos juntos, y que eran íntimos.

—Qué iluso eres. ¿De verdad creíste que podías gustarme? ¿Pensaste que por fin lo haría una vez regaras tus mentiras a todo el mundo? Ni hablar, no se te ocurra acercárteme. Quédate tú solo con tus gérmenes y tus hongos

Tsumi no entendía por qué Omi decía esas cosas. En todo caso, lo había herido.

. . . .

Le decía Tsumu a Samu: No sé por qué se ha empecinado en no ser mi amigo, ¿qué le he hecho?

Y Samu le recomendaba cerrar su boca para siempre y no dirigirle a nadie la palabra. Que caía mejor mientras menos hablaba.

Le decía Sakusa a Komori: le ha dicho a todo el mundo de que fuimos novios en preparatoria, ¿por qué? ¿dime por qué se inventaría algo así? ¿o piensas que Atsumu realmente creyó que había algo entre nosotros? ¿Y cómo pudo pasar eso? ¿Qué fue lo que hice que lo llevó a creer en tal cosa? ¿Qué dirá Wakatoshi cuando le llegue el rumor? Porque le llegará el rumor, está en todas partes, y una vez lo sepa lo regará por Twitter. ¿Debería decírselo yo? Sí, debería decírselo yo en plan vacuna, para evitar su propagación descontrolada. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si Wakatoshi se lo cuenta a Romero? Dios, imagina que se lo cuenta a Romero, entonces jamás querrá revolverme la cabellera. No es como quiera…. ¡No! Por supuesto que Romero-san es un tipo súper pulcro, pero ese no es el caso. Imagina que…

Y Komori lo escuchaba impasible, sin opinar nada.

. . . .

Fue un día que Hinata había regresado de una especie de cita con Kageyama que Atsumu se dio cuenta de su error.

—Yo no quería atrapar el ramo y salté por instinto, porque en Brasil yo era Ninja Shoyo. Cuando me preguntaron con quién me casaría, respondí que con Kageyama Tobio, y también me salió por instinto, nunca había pensado en algo así. Ahora que he regresado a Japón, siento que debería actuar, pero no sé cómo iniciar. ¿Cómo fue que empezaron tú y Sakusa-san en primer lugar? ¿Y cómo fue que terminaron?

Atsumu había estado oyendo, al principio sin entender por qué Hinata le endilgaba sus problemas a él en lugar de su supuesto _mentor_ Bokuto. Su pecho se desinfló rápido tras comprender qué sucedía.

—¿Sakusa y yo? ¿Pero…?

—No tienes que negarlo, todos lo sabemos. De hecho, les decimos Omi y Tsumi cuando hablamos de ambos. Es muy tiernos verlos pelear constantemente.

—¿Tierno…?

—A todos nos gustaría que volvieran.

—¿Volver…?

—¡Sí! Estamos todos de tu lado en esto, ¡hasta el capitán! Por eso me siento ansioso sobre Kageyama. Por favor Tsumi-san dígame cómo actuar. No quiero cometer sus mismos errores.

No podía obviar el hecho de que Hinata fuese a pedir consejo a él en lugar de Bokuto, aunque los motivos fuesen los equivocados. Mucho menos podía obviar que Hinata insinuara que el fracaso de su relación ficticia con Sakusa se debiese a un error de Atsumu. Obviamente, la relación ficticia habría fallado por Sakusa, jamás por Atsumu. Omi era el complicado de la ecuación, ergo, Omi tenía la culpa de que hubiera fracasado aquel romance imaginario: un silogismo básico, súper real, que Sócrates hubiese aprobado. ¿Por qué Omi tenía que ser tan capullo?

—Solo invita a Tobio a salir y ya. Vayan a alguna tetería, qué se yo. ¿De verdad todos _saben_ que Sakusa y yo…?

—Prácticamente lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos. Se ducharon juntos, desayunaron juntos, porque son íntimos.

Mierda.

. . . .

No sabía por qué, pero después que Hinata se lo hubiese señalado, Tsumi encontraba un poco tierno ver a Sakusa con sus toallitas de gel cloradas, limpiando toda superficie que de por sí rechinaba de lo limpio.

No sabía por qué, pero ese cabello crespo le lucía especialmente bien. Como que le daba un toque especial. Ese _no-sé-qué_ de cantante K-pop, príncipe Disney, o actor de Hollywood.

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto, Sakusa se le antojaba hasta un poco femenino. Tenía una manera de erguir el mentón muy delicada, romántica incluso. Una manera de lavarse las manos como profesional, como hacen los modelos de comercial de jabones.

—Deja de mirarme —le regañaba Sakusa, con humo en los ojos.

No sabía por qué. Realmente no lo sabía. ¿Sería posible? Como que le gustaba un poquito.

. . . .

Samu le había pedido mil veces a Tsumi que dejara de hablarle de su vida romántica. Escucharlo le provocaba arcadas y le recordaba lo escasa que era su propio expediente de _affairs_: la galantería, por desgracia, le pertenecía al gemelo malvado.

—Samu, no seas necio, escúchame, esto es importante para mí. ¿Te acuerdas de Sakusa Kiyoomi?

—No, es el colmo. ¿Le vas a quitar la novia a un compañero de equipo? No puedes llegar a ese nivel de ruindad. Con lo misofóbico que es ese pobre tipo, me parece un milagro que pueda tener siquiera una novia, y a ti se te ocurre quitársela…

Tsumi lanza lejos su teléfono. Bien sea, no iba a conseguir consejo del gemelo bueno, pero había tocado un punto que no había considerado.

. . . .

—¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Tobio-kun? —y sin esperar respuesta, Tsumi añadió—: el problema con Omi-kun es que no deja a nadie acercársele. Apenas acaban las prácticas se amarra un cubrebocas. Tú lo has visto. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

—No me hable de Kageyama, discutimos.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque dice que estaría traicionando a su equipo. Por mucho #Respeto que me haya ganado #EligeRomero es la prioridad de los #AdlersRocks y que todos saben que los #NinjasSonEspias así que es mejor ni intentarlo.

—¿Por qué hablas a _hashtags_?

—¡No lo sé! Se lo prometo, Kageyama está como una cabra.

No, pensó Tsumi, eso no era cosa de Tobio-kun. Era el _influencer_ del Ushiwaka que gobernaba las redes del voleibol y las sociales.

Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea de cómo podía resolver su problema y el de Hinata.

. . . .

Estaba tonto si creyó que Wakkun le ayudaría. Tsumi era un #SegundoLugar que no formaba parte de los #AdlersRocks, y de una liga muy inferior a la de #SakusaEligeRomero así que #YaBasta y que se enfocara en lo realmente importante: mejorar su #SegundoLugar.

—¡Un segundo lugar sigue siendo un buen lugar! —le gritó Tsumi a la pantalla de su computador.

Tsumi no tenía como saberlo, pero allí había una cosa más en común con Sakusa: gritarle al _twitter_ de Ushijima.

. . . .

Osamu apareció en el piso de Tsumu junto a una bandeja de _oniguiris_. Hubo preparado los _oniguiris_ él mismo, comprado un boleto del tren de alta velocidad, y cruzado Japón solo para ver a su otra mitad. No le importaba si tenía trabajo al día siguiente, realmente no le importa. Osamu estaba preocupado.

—Mis sensores gemelísticos me advirtieron que pasabas por un momento de negatividad máximo, así que he venido. Admitamos que siempre te pones de buen humor cuando vengo de visita.

—¿Sensores gemequé…? Ah, ya veo, te advirtió ese hablador de Shoyo-kun…

—Me contó toda la historia, es cierto, pero no sé si creerle. ¿Sakusa Kiyoomi? ¿Ese frenético? Yo te hacía con mejores gustos.

Atsumu le arrojó un cojín de su sofá y luego se dejó caer en él. Su vida era asquerosa.

—Yo tampoco me quería enamorar de él. ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo fui el último que se enteró! ¡Nadie me toma en serio en el equipo y tergiversan todas mis palabras! Pero lo peor es que soy un crédulo porque sigo teniendo fe en las personas. Así, cuando me dicen que me gusta alguien, aunque no sea cierto, al final sí que acaba gustándome, solo porque me lo han dicho primero.

—Entonces convenimos de que sí te gusta ese frenético.

Atsumu le arrojó los cojines que restaban en el sofá.

—Lo odio. Ojalá alguien me dijera que lo odio.

El asunto con los gemelos, es que por mucho que traten de distanciarse, de individualizarse, siempre verán un rostro que no desean conocer. Cuando Osamu ve a Atsumu con aquella expresión tan sombría, que esconde un miedo profundo y un dolor que jamás había sentido, no puede soportarlo. Porque piensa «yo también podría llegar a tener esa expresión» y se espanta: debe ayudarlo.

—Iba a cobrarte por los _oniguiris_, pero viendo tu estado… en fin. Tampoco tenía pensado volver hoy día a Hyogo. Podemos quedarnos la noche jugando PES o lo que quieras.

—Gracias. Preferiría _God of War_.

—Pero a mí no me gusta.

—¡A qué viniste, Samu!

—Ya, ya. Como siempre, tú eres el que gana.

Osamu preparó un tazón de té caliente para su hermano, con la idea de que el calor lograse reanimarlo. Diluyó un par de somníferos que ocultó con muchas gotas de Stevia porque, muy en el fondo, Osamu era el gemelo malvado.

. . . .

Se preguntaba Osamu hace cuánto que no cambiaba de roles con Atsumu. De pequeños lo hacían a menudo, hasta que se les ocurrió pintarse el cabello de distinto color, para diferenciarse. Osamu fue el primero en cambiarse de color. Lo hizo porque Atsumu siempre se aprovechaba de su condición gemelar para librarse de los deberes y encasquetárselos a Osamu, pero a Osamu ya no le apetecía ser confundido.

Con los años, Osamu dejó de pintarse el cabello, no así Atsumu. En el baño de Atsumu encontró botes de pintura que podría usar para disfrazar su propio cabello. Finalmente optó por ocultar su melena bajo una de las bandanas de su hermano, ya que era una solución menos trabajosa.

Del armario sacó el buzo de deporte de Atsumu. Se le antojaba un poco pequeño para él, y al probarse la musculosa, que le ajusta en el abdomen, maldijo las bolas de arroz. Como enfadarse tan temprano en la mañana le agotaba, se devoró dos _oniguiris_ sin mayores remordimientos. Iba entreviendo la falla de su plan, pero podía hacerlo funcionar.

Así, mientras Atsumu dormía profundo, con la baba resbalándose de sus labios, Osamu se transformó en su reflejo opuesto. Con la cartera de Atsumu más la tarjeta de crédito de Atsumu, llegó al gimnasio donde practican los tal MSBY. Cuando te metes con un gemelo, te metes con los dos, y Osamu quería conocer quién era realmente ese atrevido de Sakusa Kiyoomi que osó robar el corazón de su hermano.

. . . .

Por supuesto los MSBY no tardaron en reparar en el extraño comportamiento de su armador titular, tan estúpidos no eran. Por desgracia, las conclusiones a partir de ellas no manifestaron chispa de inteligencia, y los murmullos ardieron como llamas en un pastizal.

—Ha llegado con una bandana, y no se ha querido quitar la sudadera en todo el día. Luce desastroso y eso que es de los más comprometidos con su aspecto.

—Además se ha comportado más callado de la usual ¿no creen? Normalmente hace drama por todo y le gusta que lo noten. Pero hoy…

—Es cierto, hoy apenas le han afectado las bromas de Bokuto-san. Ya saben, siempre pierde los estribos si se trata de algún comentario de Bokuto-san.

—Y no ha competido con Sakusa-san ni una vez.

—Bueno, tampoco es que se encuentre en condiciones de competir. Ha estado fuera de juego todo el día. Sus pases… no digo que estén horribles, pero… sí, están horribles. Algo le sucede, sin dudas.

—¿Será que está deprimido?

—Imposible. Incluso deprimido nunca ha perdido su dramatismo.

—Porque entonces no había estado deprimido de verdad, sino que estaba dramatizando. Hoy se puede decir que se encuentra realmente deprimido.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Debe ser una pena de amor!

—¿¡DE AMOR!?

—¡Pues claro…! Por _él_…

Sakusa no tenía mucha paciencia para los cotilleos. Desde su rincón escuchaba a los jugadores suplentes más preocupados de chismosear que de mejorar sus estadísticas. Estúpidos suplentes. Por eso les iba como les iba.

Pensaba Sakusa: ¿por «él» se referirán a mí? ¿Será posible esos hijoputas…? ¡Lo que no me pase a mí!

Sakusa regresó al gimnasio a paso raudo, a encarar a ese cretino. Era obvio que no estaba deprimido. ¡Cómo podría estarlo! ¿Miya Atsumu? ¿Una pena de amor! _Si, claro…_

. . . .

Y ahí va Sakusa, echando humo de los ojos, a desenmascarar a ese rey del drama, a ese actor de tercera que finge un dolor tan grande que le ha cambiado la personalidad y el modo de jugar.

Es el colmo, pensaba Sakusa con la sangre hirviendo, se ríen de mí en mi cara. Se burlan y se ríen de mí, todo patrocinado por aquel #SegundoLugar que, Wakatoshi me lo advirtió, no vale mi tiempo.

Sí Atsumu, a ti te hablo, de pie junto al entrenador como si nada extraordinario sucediese, con aquella ridícula bandana que esconde tu cabello de corte estiloso, ese cabello rubio que te queda tan _cool _y que es un despropósito ocultar; vistiendo aquella fea sudadera que no hace más que verte gordo, cuando podrías perfectamente estar usando la musculosa de siempre, aquella ajustada que deja tus hombros al descubierto, y se marca en tus abdominales duros como el acero. ¿Y para qué? ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? Eres un estúpido rey del drama, sobre esforzándote en lucir como mamarracho cuando podrías ser un Dios del Olimpo, ¿y para qué? ¿realmente para qué? ¿Para amargarme el día a mí? ¿A MÍ? ¡POR FAVOR!

Sakusa echaba humo de los ojos. Era el colmo de los colmos que Atsumu lo fastidiara de aquella manera. Se las pagaría. Vaya que lo haría.

En tanto, el entrenador le comentaba a Atsumu:

—Muchacho, qué te sucede. Juegas como si no tuvieras ganas.

Y el falso Atsumu, conocedor del juego, le dirigió primero una mirada a Sakusa antes de responder. Una mirada fugaz que atravesó a Sakusa y que no le pasó desapercibida al entrenador. Una de esas miradas provocadoras y polisémicas, con múltiples interpretaciones. Así, a un tipo como Sakusa aquella mirada podía significar «eso es, baila monito, baila»; mientras que para el entrenador se trataba de una mirada que le afirmaba sus mayores miedos: «es verdad todo lo que ha oído, entrenador: sufro una pena de amor debido a la incomprensión de nuestro MVP universitario».

—Para ser honestos, me siento un poco indispuesto —dijo el falso Atsumu, tocándose la frente—. Quería pedirle que me dejara descansar en la banca para observar el entrenamiento de mis compañeros, hasta que me sienta recuperado de fuerzas.

—¿Estás enfermo?

El falso Atsumu se apresuró en toser. El entrenador se pasó una mano por el cabello. Y Sakusa…

—_Oh no_.

Sakusa también se ha indispuesto.

. . . .

Toda epidemia inicia con un brote que no parece que tenga nada de extraordinario, y que resulta fatal para los primeros expuestos. El falso Miya Atsumu ha traído la peste consigo y Sakusa cruzó el horizonte de suceso: el periodo de incubación del germen ha iniciado, y con ello la cuenta regresiva ha explotado.

Siente la debilidad recorrer su cuerpo. Sus rodillas se flectan y seden ante su peso: no es capaz de mantenerse en pie. Sudor frío le empapa la espalda. Le arde la cabeza. Revuelve sus bolsillos en busca de sus toallitas cloradas. ¿Y su cubrebocas? Necesita ir al vestuario y protegerse con un cubrebocas. No, es inútil. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? El aire se ha viciado. El cubrebocas ya no puede protegerlo, las toallitas son ineficaces. Se ahoga, no puede respirar. Siente en sus bronquios crecer enjambres de flemas. Su cabeza ardiente le derrite el cerebro. Atsumu. Ese miserable de Atsumu. Dios maldiga a Atsumu y sus abdominales de acero.

El entrenador no podía creer lo que sucedía al interior de su equipo. Llamó a un par de suplentes para que llevaran a Sakusa al ala de enfermería. Sakusa intentó forcejear, en vano. Aun así, logró mascullar algo incomprensible, algo que se oyó como «vendetta», «Tsum» y «acero».

El falso Atsumu observó impasible cómo los suplentes arrastraron a Sakusa fuera del gimnasio. Como si nada, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a las gradas. Qué desperdicio de talento, juzgó el falso Atsumu, que una persona se descomponga tan rápido por oír toser a otra.

—Está sucediendo entrenador, es una crisis. Una verdadera crisis —confidenció el capitán Meian al DT. El entrenador asintió.

—Y que lo digas, una verdadera crisis. Sabíamos que llegaría este día, pero…

—¿Y qué haremos?

—Terapia, por supuesto. Terapia de parejas.

El falso Atsumu sacó su teléfono. Sobreviviendo al ambiente de los MSBY, consideraba un milagro que su hermano no hubiese perdido la cabeza.

. . . .

Cuatro paredes. 5 metros cuadrados como máximo. Un escritorio. Cuatro personas, dos a cada lado. Uno de ellos con más de cuarenta años. Dos de ellos en perfectas condiciones de salud, aparentemente. Otro reducido a la categoría de «amenaza biológica», un criadero de gérmenes que amenazaba la seguridad planetaria. Y quien hablaba, Sakusa Kiyoomi, la única víctima de aquel injusto proceso.

—¡Ni hablar! llevas un cubrebocas, qué te podría pasar —suelta el falso Atsumu, aburrido de tanta paranoia. Aún y todo, finge un acceso de tos que hace retroceder a Sakusa hasta la puerta.

Pensaba Osamu: si te metes con un Miya, te metes con todos ellos.

Pensaba Sakusa: hasta aquí llegó mi vida.

Y pensaban tanto el entrenador como el capitán: ¡qué hicimos para merecernos a este par!

—Has venido hasta acá solo para joderme. Si estabas _tan_ enfermo, debiste quedarte en casa. Nadie te habría echado en falta porque no eres _tan_ indispensable. Pero has venido, has jugado pésimo, y nos has incapacitado a todos.

—¡Nadie aquí está incapacitado estúpido!

—¡Porque el germen recién se está incubando! ¡Solo espera 72 horas y verás!

—¡No me da la gana esperar tanto!

El capitán alcanzó a agarrar al falso Atsumu antes que se tirase encima de Sakusa y le destruyese el cubrebocas. El entrenador hizo lo propio para sostener a Sakusa, quien, aunque débil, se mostraba sediento de venganza.

Entonces Osamu comprendió, en un momento de iluminación fulminante, qué hubo sucedido en el corazón de su hermano, y por qué había caído al punto en el que había caído.

Esa rapidez de respuesta de Sakusa. Esa fuerza para contrariarlo, la terquedad, la cruel franqueza. Los pocos ánimos que parecía imprimir cada vez que remataba un balón. ¿Sería posible? El imbécil de Atsumu se enamoró de quien ha resultado no ser otra cosa que la versión crespa e hipocondríaca del propio Miya Osamu.

Entonces se lanzó una vez más, y dio en el clavo. O bien: en la nariz. Concluyó así la primera sesión de la terapia de parejas.

. . . .

Cuando Atsumu despertó, era _demasiado tarde_.

Osamu se marchó del departamento, dejando una nota tras de sí.

«Me he llevado tu cartera y he tomado tus ropas. No vayas al gimnasio de los MSBY. Como siempre, te voy a solucionar tu problema»

Y luego, fue dejando reportes en LINE, a medida que avanzaba la jornada:

**Samu** [09:09]: El tal Sakusa me parece un tipo bastante introvertido y maniático.  
**Samu** [10:09]: No sé si sea introvertido, tampoco sé si sea maniático, pero sí es un peligroso maníaco. Nótese el matiz.  
**Samu** [10:50]: No sé si es introvertido o extrovertido, pero tiene una fijación contigo, ¿puede ser? Cada vez que hace algo me mira inmediatamente, como esperando mi reacción. Apuesto a que siempre pones una cara expresiva y le sigues el juego, por lo que cambiaré tu estrategia y me mantendré neutro toda la jornada  
**Samu** [13:20]: Qué locura: todos aquí piensan que sufro de amor porque mi rostro es neutro. ¿Qué clase de persona creen que eres?  
**Samu** [13:25]: Esto se fue de madres, Sakusa ha sufrido un colapso nervioso,  
**Samu** [13:45]: No, es que esto realmente no hay quien se lo crea, el entrenador nos ha citado a Sakusa y a mí (o sea a ti) a una reunión para arreglar nuestros problemas de pareja ¿pero khé? ¿Se casaron y no me dijiste nada?  
**Samu** [17:18]: No, de verdad. Esto realmente, pero realmente, no hay quien se lo crea. Tsumu whadafak ¿no te has dado cuenta de a quién se parece Sakusa? Le diré a la abuela que te desherede. Te lo mereces. Pero es que tú estás mal de la cabeza.  
**Samu** [17:19]: Ya está, golpeé a Sakusa, le reventé la nariz. Es lo más raro que he hecho en mi vida. Ha sido como golpear un espejo.  
**Samu** [17:20]: Antes que me digas cualquier cosa, lo he hecho porque ese tipo se lo merecía. El único que tiene autorizado a maltratarte debería ser yo. No ese tal Sakusa, por mucho que se me parezca. Es un poco tierno que intentes remplazarme, pero… no, no es tierno. Es creepy. Es súper creepy. Creepy as hell.  
**Samu** [17:20]: Me debes una.

—¿Qué le debo una? ¡Ese desgraciado!

Atsumu le mandó una patadota a la cama, pero solo consiguió golpearse el dedo gordo del pie y las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos como un regador. Se zampó unas cuantas bolas de carbohidratos que le trajo Osamu, y luego hizo abdominales como loco.

. . . .

Incluso Bokuto, especialista en caos, no entendía qué sucedía al interior de los MSBY. Omi se ha quedado sin nariz y Tsumi ha mantenido el rostro neutro toda la jornada. Todo parecía indicar una pena de amor, pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, más parecía una rabia de amor.

Durante el último receso, Bokuto recibió una llamada imposible.

Le llamaba el teléfono de Atsumu. Pero Atsumu se encontraba sentado en las graderías, a varios metros de Bokuto, y no sostenía ningún teléfono entre sus manos. ¿Estaría soñando? Bokuto contestó la llamada sintiéndose loquísimo.

—¿TSUM-TSUM? ¡CÓMO LO HAS HECHO! LITERALMENTE TE ESTOY MIRANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS Y NO ESTÁS HABLANDO POR TU TELÉFONO. ¿ERES UN MAGO?

—No Bokkun, ese es Osamu, mi gemelo. Conocemos a Osamu, ¿cierto?

—¿KHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

—¡DEJA DE HABLAR EN MAYÚSCULAS Y ESCÚCHAME POR UNA VEZ EN TU PUTA VIDA! —Gritó Atsumu escupiendo groserías también en mayúsculas—. Solo… Dime qué está haciendo Samu. Y no grites porque podrá oírnos.

—NADaaAHh —respondió Bokuto, en un vano esfuerzo por controlar sus mayúsculas.

—¿Nada?

—ESTá seNtaDO en laS gradeRÍAS.

—Dime, ¿está solo?

—No séÉH.

—¿No sabes?

Bokuto tragó pesado.

—Bokkun háblame. Qué sucede. Y sin mayúsculas.

—_IL ME REGARD._

—¿Qué?

—_IL ME REGARD !_

—Espera un momento, ¿estás hablando francés?

—_C'EST TRES DIFFICILE POUR MOI DE PARLER EN MINUSCULES, C'EST CHELOU !_

—¿De qué hablas?

—_DE TOI ! __TU ME REGARDES D'UNE MANIERE TRES INQUIETANTE, J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !_

—Bokkun dale el teléfono a Hinata, ¿quieres?

. . . .

Hinata recibió el teléfono de Bokuto. Traía la cara loca. Le dijo que era el mejor acto de magia que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Le acababan de violar la mente. Así tal cual. Le violaron la mente. _Ils ont violé mon esprit._

Hinata también sintió que le violaron la mente cuando oyó que era Atsumu quien le hablaba desde el otro lado del teléfono. Literalmente tenía a Atsumu frente suyo. En las graderías. Atsumu estaba sentado a la distancia y le miraba fijamente, sin sostener ningún teléfono.

—¿De verdad es Atsumu-senpai?

—Sí, sí, soy Atsumu. La persona a quien creo que estás mirando en estos momentos es a mi hermano, a Osamu. Porque Osamu es el gemelo malvado aunque nadie quiera darme la razón. Dime qué está haciendo.

—Está sentado en las graderías. Me está mirando. Me está mirando muy fijo.

—Sí, seguro sospecha algo porque el idiota de Bokuto dio un grito espectacular y luego se puso a escupir frases en francés.

—Oh no.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que no está solo. También está Omi-san. Esta vez sí que se matan. Oh no. Se matan.

—¿Le tratas de «san» y a mí de «senpai»? Awww, eso es muy genial, Shoyo-kun. Ya sabía yo de que éramos verdaderos amiguis.

—Senpai, no se distraiga. Omi-san acaba de regresar de enfermería, por segunda vez en el día. Lo está mirando fijamente. Quiero decir, está mirando a su hermano fijamente, y a ambos le salen chispas. Se han peleado todo el día, ¿Omi-san sabe que se trata de su hermano?

—No tiene como saberlo… _todavía_.

Atsumu es un armador, quizá un #SegundoLugar de armador, pero de todas formas uno bueno, aunque nadie así lo vea, y tiene a su disposición inmediata a dos de los mejores rematadores de todo el país. De todo el mundo, se atrevería a afirmar. Y por ello, sin siquiera dudarlo, envía a Bokuto a contener a Osamu, porque sabe que puede con él, y a Hinata lo envía con Sakusa, a que le entregue el teléfono.

. . . .

Si ha de elegir el día más surrealista de su vida, Sakusa se queda con aquel, por lejos. Aunque también está en el podio el día que Wakatoshi decidió abrir una cuenta en Twitter, y luego el día que Wakkun superó el millón de seguidores.

Le han insultado en la cara una y otra vez. El entrenador lo ha citado a una terapia de pareja. Le han quebrado la nariz. Estuvo a punto de morir. Y por si no fuera suficiente, Hinata Shoyo ha salido corriendo a su encuentro. ¿Qué le sucede a ese sujeto?

Por instinto, Sakusa huyó.

—¡Omi-san deténgase por favor! ¡Esto es importante! ¡Tiene que contestar esta llamada!

Con la nariz en tal estado, le era difícil respirar. ¿Desde cuándo Hinata era el chico de las llamadas?

¡Este día es estúpido!

—Sakusa Kiyoomi —respondió al teléfono, sin apartar la mirada de quien creía que era Atsumu, siendo retenido por Bokuto.

Por eso enmudeció cuando escuchó a Atsumu al otro lado del teléfono.

—Es mi hermano. Te lo prometo, es mi hermano. Por favor, olvida todo lo que ese bruto haya hecho en mi nombre.

—¿Cómo podría creerte? Hasta donde sé, tú podrías ser el otro gemelo que, en un intento por salvar la reputación de su hermano, me quieres hacer creer que el gemelo no es el gemelo, sino el otro gemelo.

—¿Ah?

Pero tenía sentido que aquel impostor frente suyo no fuera el verdadero Atsumu. Regresó el teléfono a Hinata y fue a enfrentar a su nuevo enemigo.

. . . .

—Quítate la bandana —ordenó Sakusa al falso Atsumu—. Quítate la bandana y muéstrame tus abdominales.

—¡No te voy a mostrar mis abdominales!

—Porque no los tienes, Miya Osamu. Estoy en lo correcto, ¿cierto? Eres esa escoria de gemelo errante que tiene Miya Atsumu.

El falso Atsumu deslizó la bandana, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos negros. Bokuto y Hinata aletearon por todo el gimnasio, recordando los tiempos en que uno de ellos era una lechuza, y el otro un cuervo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Sakusa, omitiendo a las aves del equipo—. Por qué tuviste que crear esta paranoia surrealista.

—No, ¿por qué lo hiciste tú? Te he observado toda la práctica, y no te has dado cuenta del peso de tus propios actos, porque joder, _también_ eres imbécil.

—Perdón, _¿también?_

—Sí, Sakusa. _También_. Eres yo mismo, en mi versión más imbécil. O sea que eres una mezcla rarísima de lo mejor de mí sumado a lo peor de Tsumu. ¿Y se supone que eres universitario? Porque la universidad no te ha trascendido.

Sakusa se sintió asaeteado por cada frase de Osamu.

—No te estoy atacando —continuó Osamu, como si pudiera leerle la mente—, solo te digo las cosas como son, porque ya veo que nadie te dice las cosas como son. Has tratado todo el día de competir conmigo. Y como no te he seguido la corriente, porque todavía conservo mi dignidad (y aceptémoslo, soy genial), te volviste loco y lo hiciste todo un conflicto personal tuyo. ¿No te das cuentas?

—Qué cosa tendría que darme cuenta ¿De que eres un conspirador? ¿Un sociópata?

—¡Que a ti _también_ te gusta mi hermano!

Fue como si le asaetearan con la flecha del mismísimo cupido.

—No. No, no, no, no, no. No. No, no. No. ¿Qué dices…? No, ¡No! No, no, no.

Sakusa se sintió débil nuevamente. Entre Hinata y Bokuto lograron tomarlo de los brazos.

—Ya sé que puede resultar chocante darte cuenta que te gusta mi hermano (es un defecto, sin dudas), pero si lo piensas, era lo más natural. Se ha convertido en una suerte de ley de la naturaleza: a todos los voleibolistas le gustan otros voleibolistas que sean más estúpidos que ellos mismos.

—¡Oye! —gritaron Hinata, Bokuto y Sakusa al unísono.

—Bueno, me retracto, a _casi_ todos. Bokuto queda fuera de esto. Hinata no. A Hinata le gusta Kageyama. Tsumu me lo dijo.

Bokuto hizo un gesto de victoria. Hinata meditó las palabras de Osamu sin comprenderlo del todo ¿Kageyama era el estúpido? ¿De eso se trataba? Sakusa se desangraba de todas las flechas recibidas de boca de (¿su cuñado?) Osamu.

. . . .

Atsumu se bajó del taxi y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el gimnasio. Las prácticas habían terminado hará unos treinta minutos, y si los chicos no estaban en los vestuarios, es que ya se habían marchado. Su hermano acababa de cruzar la puerta de acceso, seguido de un radiante Hinata y un muy perdido Bokuto.

—¡Es Tsum-Tsum! —gritó Bokuto, emprendiendo vuelo.

—Oye, ropas casuales, te sientan bien —comentó Hinata la reparar en la camisa de diseño de Atsumu, que combinaba con una americana y las Snickers negras.

Atsumu se sonrojó levemente. No encontraba a Sakusa por ningún lado.

—Di que me amas —le saludó Osamu regresando a su hermano la bandana y la sudadera. La musculosa le lucía híper ajustada—. Di que me amas y que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

—Después de todo lo que has hecho hoy, cómo se te ocurre que te voy a decir eso.

—Porque te he conseguido novio, imbécil. Cómo sea, lo que sigue a partir de ahora es responsabilidad tuya.

Luego le regresó la cartera y su tarjeta de crédito y se fue junto a Bokuto y Hinata.

Bastante más rezagado, Sakusa dejaba el gimnasio luciendo su peor aspecto. Con un vendaje que le cruzaba el tabique, el cubrebocas, y sus ropas de deporte manchadas en sangre seca. Pero era su cabello, esponjado y hecho un lío afro, lo que más había llamado la atención a Tsumu.

No pudo evitar reírse. Y mucho.

—Ya cállate —espetó Sakusa pasándole por el lado.

—Lo siento Omi-kun. Ni sabía que te interesaba la música disco.

Sakusa se detuvo frente a Atsumu. Con un movimiento cuidadoso, Sakusa desenganchó su cubrebocas. Sus labios agrietados, llenos de sal, acapararon la mirada de Atsumu.

. . . .

Fue la primera vez que Atsumu vio a Sakusa exteriorizar una incomodidad diferente a motivos higiénicos.

De pie frente a él, Sakusa no era capaz de mirarlo, ni sabía qué hacer con sus manos, que de pronto se le hacían un apéndice innecesario de su cuerpo. Sostuvo entre ellas el cubrebocas, estirándolo y arrugándolo, una y otra vez.

No quería ni pensar qué le habría dicho Wakatoshi de pedirle consejo, pero Komori seguramente habría sugerido algo como «romper el hielo».

—Tu hermano… tu hermano está gordo.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa. Atsumu volvió a reír.

—¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? Eso le pasa por comerse todas la remezas que no vende, pero a él le da lo mismo. Dice que lo _chubby_ es el nuevo sexy.

—_Sí, claro…_

Sakusa levantó la mirada de sus manos al torso de Atsumu. Aunque no usaba la musculosa que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, aquella que se marcaba en sus abdominales… maldición, su conjunto entero rebozaba estilo y lo favorecía. Qué difícil de admitir, ¿Osamu tenía razón? Atsumu lucía bien. Más que bien. Súper bien. En cambio él, con la nariz sangrante y el cabello esponjado.

Pero ya, en serio, necesitaba revisar esos abdominales de acero.

—¿Por qué no fuiste sincero desde el principio? —le preguntó Sakusa—. Hoy ha sido mi peor día. Por lejos. Incluso peor que cuando mi sobrino me vomitó encima.

Atsumu sumergió las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos. Era la primera vez que Sakusa le comentaba algo de su familia. No pudo disimular su sonrojo, especialmente cuando Sakusa lo agarró desde la solapa de la americana.

—¿Y qué? —continuó Sakusa, con la mirada clavada en los ojales de la camisa de Atsumu. Esos ojales que determinaba el paso a sus abdominales del olimpo—. ¿Vienes a mi casa o vamos a la tuya?

—¿Ahhh?

—Si no quieres solo dímelo —Y trató de huir. Atsumu lo retuvo de un brazo.

—Por supuesto que sí quiero. Es solo… tu nariz y… ¿Tendré que ponerme un cubrebocas?

—No. No siempre… —vaciló. Realmente, esta situación exigía de todas sus escasas aptitudes sociales— Solo… solo es una hipocondría que mantengo a raya bajo un estricto régimen de higiene e inocuidad… mejor vamos a mi casa, te regalaré un kit de limpieza. Estarás vacunado, ¿cierto?

Atsumu no lo estaba, pero no lo dijo. Se lo dijo a la mañana siguiente, cuando ya ninguno de los dos podía arrepentirse.

Evidentemente, discutieron. Así sería como se llevarían de aquí en adelante, porque esa resultaría ser su dinámica favorita. Mientras más discutían, mientras más se odiaban, más se querían y mejor funcionaban.

. . . .

Sakusa inspiró el aire al interior de su cubrebocas. Era vergonzoso, pero debía de hacerlo. Citó a Wakatoshi a una sucursal de malteadas vitamínicas, dispuesto a explicárselo todo.

—Quería que primero te enteraras por mí. Estoy saliendo con una persona.

—¿Salir?

¿Por qué Wakatoshi tenía que ser tan duro para ciertas cosas? Siempre tenía que rodearse de las personas más duras de cabeza.

—O sea que estoy… que yo… yo y… Estoy en una relación, Wakatoshi. Una relación romántica —aclaró, con las mejillas rojo amapola.

—Relación romántica… ¿Con Romero?

—¿Romero? ¡No!

—¿Por qué estarías involucrado en una relación romántica con alguien distinto a Romero?

—Wakatoshi muérete. Cómo podría, ¡Romero tiene familia!

—Es verdad, tiene familia. ¿Qué tendrá que ver?

—Aghh Wakatoshi cállate. No quiero saber lo que harán ustedes los Adlers en vestidores. Solo quería contarte que estoy con Miya Atsumu. Ya está. Ya te lo dije.

—¿Miya Atsumu?

Y al decirlo, Sakusa encontró la fuerza que buscaba. Sí, estaba saliendo con ese imbécil, ¿y qué? Tiene un abdomen de acero. Un cabello estiloso. Y le gusta. Ambos se gustan. Lo harán funcionar porque ambos quieren que funcione. Y de eso se trata.

—Sé que es un #SegundoLugar que no es acreedor de tu #Respeto, pero es la persona que yo… Que es… no lo sé, Wakatoshi. No sabría explicarlo. Simplemente «es». Y me gusta.

Y como Wakatoshi lo miraba fijamente, Sakusa pasó la pajilla bajo el cubrebocas y bebió de su malteada hasta que se le congeló el cerebro. Wakatoshi siguió sin soltar palabra.

—Por favor dime algo. Lo que sea.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? Me sorprende que lo hayas formalizado, pero no es nuevo que te guste, lo sabíamos todos.

Sakusa se atragantó con su malteada.

—¿Todos? Define todos. Los Adlers no son «todos», que te quede claro.

—Hay un hilo de conversación. Hay páginas web y foros de conversación. Revisa en las redes.

—No te creo —pero sí, en realidad lo creía.

—Busca #Omitsumi. Todo el mundo los llama Omi y Tsumi.

—No, de verdad, define «todo el mundo».

—¿Prefieres que te lo diga en número de seguidores o número de favoritos?

_Putos hashtags_.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el delirio.

Admitamos que Wakatoshi es la onda y Osamu la lleva.

Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a mi senpai Chiero, quien me dio la confianza para publicar esta historia, y además la intituló. A ella se la dedico con mucho cariño. E insisto que Sakusa es un personaje genial y no entiendo cómo todo el mundo no está de cabeza escribiendo sobre él, o sea ¡Por favor!

Ok no. Por favor entiendan a esta loca.

**J**apiera **C**larividencia


End file.
